directive255fandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
Factions are groups or coalitions of united allies. There are various factions in the MegaCraft Multiverse and C&C: Reloaded. There are also factions in the scrapped UltraCraft Multiverse. List of Factions in C&C: Reloaded There are 5 playable factions and 2 NPC factions in the mod of C&C: Reloaded, namely: *Allies (YR Faction) *Soviet Union (YR Faction) *Yuri (PsiCorps) (YR Faction) *GDI (TS Faction) *Nod (TS Faction) *Forgotten (TS Faction) *CABAL's Cyborg (TS Faction) List of Factions in the MegaCraft Multiverse Below is the list of MegaCraft Multiverse factions, be them the Great Factions or the minor factions. (Note: This list also includes both ingame and lore subfactions.) 'The Great Factions' *Grand Alliance **Nation of Stormgarde (lore only) **Nation of Glineas (lore only) **The Sliver Covenant (formerly, lore only as an Alliance subfaction, both in lore and ingame as Epsilon subfaction)'' **Kirin Tor ''(formerly, lore only as an Alliance subfaction, both in lore and ingame as Epsilon subfaction)'' **Nation of Lionwrath ''(lore only, lore-wise as the leading subfaction of the Alliance) **Nation of Kul Tiras (lore only) **Nation of Theramore (lore only) **Khaz Modan (lore only) **Nation of Darnassus (lore only) *Ultrakov Union **Wait...... *Illidari Empire **Illidari Headquarters (both lore and ingame) **Illidan's Servitors (both lore and ingame) **Coilfang Naga (both lore and ingame) **Sunfury Blood Elves (both lore and ingame) **Darkscale Naga (formerly, both lore and ingame as both Illidari and Epsilon subfactions) *Epsilon **PsiCorps (both lore and ingame) **Kirin Tor and Nation of Theramore (both lore and ingame as Epsilon subfactions, formerly Alliance lore subfactions) **The Sliver Covenant (both lore and ingame as Epsilon subfactions, formerly Alliance lore subfactions) **Darkscale Naga (both lore and ingame, formerly Illidari lore and ingame subfaction) *True Horde *United Reich *Shadowy Legion List of Factions in the UltraCraft Multiverse There are lots of factions in UltraCraft Multiverse which are categorized. Below is the list of factions in the Multiverse: (the list also include subfactions) 'The Great Factions' *'Ultrakov Union' (dissolved) **'Scorpion X (leader, one of the founding members, later joined Ultrakov Republic) **Soviet Union (one of the founding members, later joined Ultrakov Republic) **Nation of Chronomidas (one of the founding members, later joined Ultrakov Republic) **Nation of Darnassus (later joined Ultrakov Republic) **Nation of Quel'thalas (later joined Ultrakov Republic) **Nation of Plagueland (later joined Ultrakov Republic) **Grove Street Families (split into two after dissolution of Ultrakov Union; the Chamberlain Gangster Families and the Bloodfire Grove Families, the former joined Ultrakov Republic and the later joined Bloodfire Ultrakov Empire) **PacPacism Goblins (later joined Ultrakov Republic) **Nation of Bloodflame (founded the Bloodfire Ultrakov Empire after dissolution of Ultrakov Union) **Schutzstaffel (originally subfaction of United Reich, founded the Bloodfire Ultrakov Empire after dissolution of Ultrakov Union) **Brotherhood of Fegelein (originally subfaction of United Reich, founded the Bloodfire Ultrakov Empire after dissolution of Ultrakov Union) *Ultrakov Republic' **Scorpion X ''(leader, one of the founding members) **Soviet Union (one of the founding members) **Nation of Chronomidas (one of the founding members) **Nation of Darnassus (one of the founding members) **Nation of Quel'thalas (one of the founding members) **Nation of Plagueland (one of the founding members) **Chamberlain Gangster Families (one of the founding members) **PacPacism Goblins (one of the founding members) **Mushroom Kingdom *'Illidari Empire' **'Coilfang Naga (leader, one of the founding members) **Illidan's Servitors (one of the founding members) **Sunfury Blood Elves (one of the founding members) *'United Reich' **Downfall Reich (one of the founding members) **Downfall Germany (one of the founding members) **'Sturmabteilung **Space Nazis (one of the founding members) **Swastika-killas **Schutzstaffel (formerly) **Other minor Reiches *'Great Alliance' **Nation of Lionwrath (one of the founding members) **Nation of Kul Tiras (one of the founding members) **Nation of Dalaran (one of the founding members) **Nation of Khaz Modan (one of the founding members) **Nation of Glineas (one of the founding members) **Global Defense Initiative **African Union *'Bloodfire Ultrakov Empire ' **Nation of Bloodflame (one of the founding members) **Bloodfire Grove Families (one of the founding members) **Schutzstaffel (one of the founding members) **Brotherhood of Fegelein (one of the founding members) *'Koopa Empire ' *'Ouran Corps ' **'Ouran Corps Host Rangers **Ouran Corps Government **Ouran High School *'Shadowy Legion' **'Brotherhood of Nod (leader, one of the founding members) **Ballas (one of the founding members) **PsiCorps (one of the founding members) **Shadowspawns **League of Shadows (one of the founding members) **Burning Legion ("Jalapeno of the Shadowy Legion") **Freezing Legion ("Ice-shroom of the Shadowy Legion") **CABAL's Cyborgs 'NPC Hostile Factions' *'Kylummiza Family '(The Grand Mafia Family) *Terrorists *Neutral Hostile Category:Factions Category:YR Factions Category:TS Factions Category:MegaCraft Factions Category:UltraCraft Factions